yuuichifandomcom-20200214-history
The Case
< The Case > is a completely different series from < The Yuuichi Saga >, but the main character is still the same one from the Saga, Kira Yuuichi, except with different attire and equipment. Plot 4 years ago, there was a "perfect crime" involving the death of a young girl named Nozomi Rei. The reason of it being called a "perfect" crime, is because the mystery hasn't been solved yet over the years, seeing the severe lack of traces, and most of the clues don't add up to make solid evidence. Kira Yuuichi - age 22 - always wanted to be a great detective, so he takes up the challenge of cracking "The Case" of Nozomi Rei's murder, using his unique reasoning, detecting and stealth. He starts to let his paranoia take over him as he meets his new colleagues, whom he suspects the murderer of Nozomi Rei is among them. He needs sufficient evidence in this investigation while trying to figure out the culprit without being a victim himself. It's a race against the clock as he solves "The Case" while evading the suspects and false assumptions his paranoia has given him. Characters Nozomi Rei (望美怜) The victim of the mystery murder case 4 years ago. It's up to Kira to solve her case, and put an "im-" in that "perfect" crime. She has long, turquiose hair and marine eyes. Wearing a white blouse on the day she was murdered. Strangely, her body has become adipocere after the murder, making it easier for Kira to examine the clues that may be on the corpse of Rei. Kira Yuuichi (キラ雄一) The protagonist of the series, he begins to experience extreme paranoia as all of his new colleagues showed traces of being possible suspects of Rei's murder. He wears tidy, black, civilian-like attire unlike his appearance in < The Yuuichi Saga > (He also isn't wearing a cape.) In addition, Kira wears glasses and his scythe and his sword, Rei Karito and Gekirin are replaced by a standard stungun and hidden hunting knife, which he always carries around. He obtains a pistol after allying with the police as an undercover officer while maintaining his status as a detective. Kira also has natural above-average eyesight, allowing him to spot clues no detective ever could. Nusu Asa (ヌース · アーサー) The first colleague Kira meets in his research, who has been researching The Case a few months before Kira. He has brown, short hair and yellow eyes. He's usually slacking off during his free time, but get serious when it comes to working. He's the leader of the forensics team in Kira's investigation. He has a weird hobby of detecting the smell of blood. Kasen Jiro (河川 · 二郎) Asa's acquaintance in the forensics team, he has spiky black hair and red eyes. He's usually energetic, but he gets lazy on things he hates. His specialty is on DNA samples. He's also a bit of a computer geek and works his way around technology like the back of his hand. Chie Aila (千恵 · アイラ) The same appearance as Aila from < The Yuuichi Saga > series. She's an innocent girl and Kira's teammate in the research team. She works with her sister in the spying team as well. Kira makes a reference to < The Yuuichi Saga > by stating they look familiar the first time they met. Chie Fia (千恵 · フィア) The same appearance as Fia from < The Yuuichi Saga > series. She's the older sister of the Chie family and assists Kira and Aila in the research team. She is the leader of the spying team. Kira makes a reference to < The Yuuichi Saga > by stating they look familiar the first time they met. Mikagi Kanae (ミカギ · カナエ) She's assigned to be the head of the special operations team. Usually violent, she's cute when she calms down. Her last name later revealed to be Nozomi instead of Mikagi, making her Rei's older sister. She has silver hair and dark green eyes, usually carrying a Katana sheathed on her waist and a hand gun hidden in her pocket. Kira also makes a reference to Lucy from < The Yuuichi Saga > for Kanae's personality. Yachiyo Esu & Yachiyo Deyusu (八千代 · エース & 八千代 · デュース) Dubbed "The Ace and the Deuce", these two twins both share the same appearance and personality, which makes them hard to tell apart. They both have blonde hair and yellow eyes, plus a split personality between serious and cheerful. The only difference is, Deyusu, the older brother of the Yachiyos has a scar on his wrist from surviving an assault from a man he investigated and arrested 2 years ago. They seem to have an extremely weird crave for knives. Both Esu and Deyusu are the top members of the special operations team, but they seem to boss Kanae around rather than the other way around. Kira suspects them the most in the series.